As it is known in this specific technical field, interactive entertainment electronic systems are becoming more and more popular. For example there already exist examples of interactive television where a user can send back to the transmission network a piece of information in real time with a TV show, although staying at home.
More particularly, in the field of the play stations most of the play applications are based on a main play station, for example a personal computer or a so called Game Box. A multimedia processor is incorporated inside this main station for managing, through software, all the multimedia effects.
Then, all the remote cabled elements such as for example: headsets, play devices, the control handles and other components are connected to the main station as play accessories. The remote elements send simple control signals (of position or of action or of play movement) to the main station for being processed by the multimedia processor of the main station.
The known and mature wireless technologies such as Bluetooth or Wireless Local Area Networks already allow the possibility to deal wirelessly with the above remote accessories, such as the play device, the remote controls, or the wireless headsets, thus offering a user the freedom of moving while playing music or playing.
However, so far no interactive entertainment electronic systems have been devised that are able to adapt the multimedia effects both processed in the main station and locally in the play device, with return signals coming from the user the system.